yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugi Moto and the Chamber of Secrets Main Characters
The main characters of Yugi Moto and the Chamber of Secrets. Protagonists Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Rafael - The Gamekeeper of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, Wizardry, and Dueling. He was a friend of Yugi's and he was known to go over to Rafael's cottage on the grounds to visit. [[Yugi Moto (character)|'Yugi']] - Yugi Moto is the son of Atem and Mana Moto. At the tender age of one, Yugi lost his parents to the evil Anubis, but he survived, and when he failed, Anubis' powers were somehow destroyed. He was then raised by his mother's sister and her husband until Hogwarts wrote to Yugi, and he found out who he was and that he was famous. After his first year, Yugi returned to living with Aunt Vivian and Uncle Gozaburo. They usually ended up arguing since Gozaburo forced Yugi to keep his Harpie Lady, Hedwig, locked in her cage. On his twelfth birthday, this landmark was completely ignored by the Dursleys in favor of a business dinner for two hopeful clients of Gozaburo's drill company. Yugi later reminisced over his friends Joey and Mai not writing to him, and was willing to see his arch-rival, Kaiba Malfoy, just to make sure Hogwarts wasn't a dream, and he also remembered his confrontation with Anubis at the end of last year again. He then tricked Ushio into thinking he was doing magic and had to duck a blow from Vivian. After that, he had to do chores until a skimpy dinner and went upstairs just before the Masons arrived and was about to fall on his bed when he saw that someone was already in it. Yugi meets a house elf named Syrus. Yugi then learns that the elf is there to talk to Yugi, and that he's there at great risk as his cruel family would be furious if they ever knew he was here. Yugi then learned from Syrus that he didn't want Yugi to go back to Hogwarts that year as he'd be in great mortal danger if he did. Yugi then asked if it had anything to do with Anubis, which Syrus denied. Yugi then figured that Aknamkanon was the best defense Hogwarts had against this danger. Yugi tries to argue the point by explaining that Hogwarts is the only place he's got friends, and from a sly comment by Syrus, Yugi realizes that Syrus has been stopping his letters. He then tries to grab them, but Syrus simply rushes downstairs and uses a Hover Charm to destroy a pudding Aunt Vivian made while Yugi was there. Yugi then ends up having to clean up as the Dursleys believe it was him. Yugi then gets a warning from the Ministry that he'll be expelled if he does anymore magic, which also scares away the Masons. Yugi's then forced into his room to stop him from going to Hogwarts, and his window his barred, and his door is locked, leaving him only allowed out to use the bathroom. Three days later, Yugi only had cold vegetable soup to live on, and he couldn't escape. He did make sure to share his food with Hedwig, small amounts though they were. Yugi then went to sleep and had a dream involving himself on display at the zoo. When he woke up, Joey was starring at him through his window. Yugi later realized that Joey, and his twin brothers, Ryou and Bakura, were there to help save Yugi from the Dursleys. Once they got rid of his bars, Yugi explained where his school stuff was, and Bakura and Ryou went to get it while Yugi took everything he'd need at school that was in his room and handed it to Joey. He then helped Ryou push his trunk into the car, and he was about to enter when Hedwig shrieked to remind Yugi to bring her too. Yugi did so, but he ended up getting caught by an awakened Gozaburo, but luckily, Yugi was pulled in by Joey, Ryou, and Bakura. After that, Yugi called out that he'd see them next summer and had Joey let Hedwig out to be able to stretch her wings. Yugi then explained about Syrus stopping Yugi's letters. He then accepted the idea that Kaiba, the likely owner of Syrus, had him try to stop Yugi from going to school. Yugi then learned that Joey's father worked for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, but he also loves Muggles and everything to do with them, having enchanted the car to fly. Yugi is then taken to Joey's home, the Burrow. There, Yugi meets Ishizu, and when Ishizu is done shouting at Bakura and Ryou, Ishizu turns to Yugi and welcomes him into the house. As Yugi looks around the magical house, Ishizu fills his plate to the brim. Yugi then volunteers to help de-gnome the garden when Ishizu tells Bakura, Ryou, and Joey to do it. Yugi goes to the garden and sees a gnome for the first time. He then throws one fifty feet after it bites him. Yugi then meets Joey's father Odion, who eagerly shakes his hand. Yugi is then taken to Joey's room at the top of the house. Yugi then finds that Joey's favorite Quiditch Team is the Chudley Cannons. After looking around, Yugi states that the Burrow is the best house he'd ever been in. Yugi was impressed by everything in the house, including the talking mirror, explosions from Bakura and Ryou's room, and the ghoul clanging around. Yugi was also amazed by how everyone seemed to like him. A week after he arrived, his letter arrived, and most of his book list was made up of books written by Zigfried Von Schroader. Yugi then learned that Tea was starting Hogwarts this year. He then went to a paddock the Weasleys owned and gave everyone a turn on his Nimbus 2000. He then felt guilty due to the expensive school shopping for the Wheeler's this year as he had a small fortune in Gringotts. [[Joey Wheeler|'Joey']] - Yugi's best friend at Hogwarts, who aparently hasn't written to him all summer, though it's revealed that the letters are simply stopped by Syrus. Somehow, Joey stared in at Yugi through his window when the Dursleys held him prisoner as he had heard about the magic and hadn't heard anything from Yugi all summer and arrived in his dad's flying car with Ryou and Bakura. Joey then helped Yugi get all his stuff in the car as well as help Bakura pull Yugi's trunk in. Joey then pulled Yugi in when Gozaburo tried to stop him. After that, Joey learned what had happened with Syrus doing the magic and warning Yugi not to come. Joey then explained that his father's job at the Ministry of Magic was Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. Joey then went on to explain some of the things his father did, such as investigating an enchanted tea set last year, which resulted in overtime work for weeks. Once they arrived at Joey's home, the Burrow, Joey explains that he lives at the top of the extremely tall building. Joey then ends up caught by his mother and shouted at. After breakfast, Joey is made to de-gnome the garden. Joey explains that you have to swing the gnome around and toss him away, assuring Yugi that it doesn't hurt them. Joey is greatly impressed when Yugi tosses one fifty feet away from the house. When Odion came home, and Ishizu began shouting at him, Joey took Yugi to his room, filled with posters of his favorite Quiditch Team, the Chudley Canons, a pile of Martin Migs the Mad Muggle comic books, his wand, a fish tank, and his Beaver Warrior, Scabbers. Joey admitted that the room was fairly small, and he was underneath a ghoul in the attic that made a bunch of noise. When Yugi commented that Joey's house was the best one he'd ever been in, Joey cried happy tears. A week later, along with his letters from school, Joey got a reply from a letter he sent to Mai about rescuing Yugi from the Dursleys from the family harpie, Erol. Joey then got a shock when Mai said she was busy with homework. Joey also ended up going to the paddock his family owned and tried out Yugi's Nimbus 2000 while his Cleansweep was outstripped by butterflies. [[Mai Valentine|'Mai']] - Yugi's other best friend at Hogwarts, who aparently hasn't written to him either, though it's revealed that the letters are simply stopped by Syrus. Mai later got a letter from Joey about rescuing Yugi and sent her reply, hoping that Joey didn't do anything illegal to help Yugi. She also said she was busy with school work, but she'd be in London next week to buy her school books and asked to meet up there. Antagonists Yugi Moto and the Duelist's Stone Seto - Yugi's Potions teacher, whose class is the only one Yugi doesn't miss. Anubis - The dark wizard who killed Yugi's parents. When he tried to kill the then one-year-old Yugi, he failed, and for some reason, as a result, his powers were destroyed, but everyone except Yugi and Aknamkanon were still afraid to speak Anubis' name. At the very end of Yugi's first year, they had come face to face again, and Yugi had escaped a second time, but he still left his mark on Yugi as he would continue to haunt Yugi's nightmares. [[Seto Kaiba|'Kaiba']] - Yugi's arch-rival at Hogwarts. Yugi would've almost been glad to see him if he turned up mostly because it would assure Yugi that the whole of last year hadn't been a dream. Kaiba's also rolling in Wizard gold and worse than Ushio. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Harry Potter Category:Yugi Moto and the Chamber of Secrets Category:Characters Category:Main Characters